A light field display technology was proposed early in the 20th century, and two representative implementation manners of the light field display technology are: a lenslet array-based implementation manner proposed by Lippmann in 1908 and a parallax barriers-based implementation manner proposed by Ives in 1903. In recent years, as consumer electronics impose diversified requirements on display devices, the light field display technology is applied to different scenarios and devices, such as a 3D display array, a wearable device, and a light field display device for vision correction, and can implement relatively flexible display effects, such as light field 3D display, light field projection display, light field near-to-eye display on a wearable device, and vision correction by means of light field display.
At present, the computing power and resolution of electronic devices gradually match with a hardware resource requirement of the light field display technology, which provides desirable support for the promotion and application of the light field display technology, and also attracts more attention of insiders and encourages the insiders to carry out in-depth study.